galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Zafira Almeria
Zafira Almeria er en heks ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Hun ble plassert i Griffing. Biografi Zafira er en over gjennomsnittlig høy jente, med langt brunt hår og blek hud. Hun har lyse, grå-grønne øyne, en litt butt nese, og er noenlunde rund i kantene. Hun er mest kjent som en høyrøstet latterkråke som kan få selv det mest topptrente steinansikt til å flire. Ei heller sparer hun på latteren. Zafira er en lett til sinns, åpen, håpefull person som liker å se det bedre i andre, og har lett for å stole på folk. Hun blir ofte beskrevet som naiv, lettlurt og er ofte å finne opp i skyene med tankene sine. Hun missliker sterkt å bli tilsnakket og undervurdert. Til tross for sin av og til oppblåste sinnstilstand, har de senere årene på Galtvort herdet henne en god del, og hun er nå en svært dyktig duellant og tar ting ofte svært alvorlig. Hun hater også å se andre lide, og er ofte villig til å ofre seg selv enn å se andre lide for henne. Er ikke særlig flink til å ta imot komplimenter, og rødmer ofte lett av det folk sier til tross for at hun raskt prøver å børste det av. Historien før Galtvort Zafiras besteforeldre, oldeforeldre, og resterende slektinger, er alle av fullblods avstammelse, skjønt med foreldrene hennes ble det annerledes. Både hennes mor (Aranya Reid G`ladehon) og hennes far (Connor Xandis Almeria), ble begge født som futter, og ble begge to, grunnet deres skam ovenfor familiene, utstøtt fra magisamfunnet og måtte tilpasse seg et liv som gomper. Moren er skottsk, faren er irsk. De møttes på et STRAXHEX kurs, og giftet seg deretter. Jenta de fikk ble kom sikkert til å være umagisk hun også, så de bestemte seg for å holde henne borte fra den magiske verdenen der ute, til tross for at Zafira, etter hvert som hun vokste opp, oppdaget ting som ikke helt stemte. "Jammen mamma, mamma! Jeg så det! Det var en mann som bare forsvant inn i veggen der borte!" "Ikke tull sånn, nå jenta mi! Det var sikkert bare lyset!" Dette fortsatte i umettelige tider, Zafira så og prøvde å forstå, men det var ingen som fortalte henne at det ikke bare var innbilning, men at alle de tingene faktisk var ekte. Hun ble ertet av de andre barna på skolene hun gikk på, og endte ofte opp i slåsskamper på grunn av dette. I tillegg fikk hun aldri treffe besteforeldrene sine, og hun så ofte at faren kastet brev ned i søppla så fort han leste hvem det var ifra. I virkeligheten haddde besteforeldrene fra farsiden angret på det de hadde gjort mot sønnen, og de ønsket ham tilbake i familien, men skaden var gjort, og Connor nektet den magiske slekta adgang på den nye familien og beskyttet dem grundig. Men en dag gikk det nesten galt. Den lille familien på tre var på ferie nær Cornwall, gikk Zafira for seg selv og så noe som satte et inntrykk i henne. Det var en hvit hest ved vannkanten, og som det nysgjerrige barnet gikk hun bort til det for å hilse på den. Før hun fikk rørt den derimot, var det en eldre kone som grep fatt i armen hennes og prøvde å dra henne bort fra vesenet. Hun begynte å høylytt protestere, men kona fikk dratt henne bort, men ikke før vannhesten bet etter jenta rett under kneet, hvilket i ettertid har gitt henne et lite arr. Kona trakk frem en stav og fikk vannhesten til å hoppe i havet, og snakket illtert mot Zafira om hvordan hun kunne være så dum og faktisk nærme seg en nøkk på den måten. Da kona forstod at den lille jenta, som ikke kunne ha vært mer enn 9, ikke forstod bæret av hva hun snakket om, skakket hun forvirret på hodet, og spurte om hun ikke visste noe som helst av den magiske verdenen, til tross for at hun var bombesikker på at ungjenta var i ferd med å komme i alder der de magiske evnene skulle komme fram. Det var først flere måneder senere, etter at familien Almeria hadde returnert hjem, etter at den gamle kona hadde fortalt det hun kunne om den magiske verdenen, og jovisst, de tingene hun hadde sett var ikke galskap, men sannheten, og etter at Zafira igjen og igjen hadde bønnfalt foreldrene sine om å fortelle henne om hva som skjedde rundt henne, at Zafiras evner endelig dukket opp. De dukket opp mens noen gutter drev å mobbet henne for at hun så syner igjen, og Zafira, med all frustrasjonen hun hadde bygd inn den siste tiden, klarte å sprenge flere vannledninger i byggningsarbeidet som var likeved, og fikk guttene til å styrte avgårde i panikk. Zafira måtte da gå hjem, mer forvirret enn noensinne, svært redd for det hun hadde gjort, og ikke minst klissvåt. Hun fortalte det til moren, som ble rasende, og sa at noe slikt måtte hun aldri, aldri gjøre igjen. Litt senere kom ugla med brevet fra Galtvort, og etter det, et privat brev fra besteforeldrene hennes. Zafira ble vill av raseri etter løgnene fra foreldrene sine, og etter en opphetet krangel, tok hun imot tilbudet fra besteforeldrene, som hadde forstått situasjonen med en gang etter besøket deres i Cornwall, for det var bestemoren hennes Zafira hadde møtt på den dagen, og det var hun som hadde reddet henne fra å bli spist levende av nøkken, og flyttet inn hos dem i Cornwall. Hun har bodd der siden og har mistet kontakt med moren og faren. Tiden på Galtvort Iveren var til å ta og føle på da Zafira kom seg til Galtvort. Hun ble sortert i Griffing av valghatten, og viste raskt gode egenskaper i blant annet duellering og formler. Det er uvisst hvordan det skjedde, sannsynligvis etter en latterbombe som ingen av dem klarte å stoppe, men etter kort tid ble Zafira Almeria og Alvina Crowthorn svært gode venner, og de hang sammen så mye at selveste professor Slur endte opp med å kalle dem Griffingmonsteret. Grunnet lynkurset Zafira fikk fra besteforeldrene om Galtvort, likte hun svært dårlig huset Smygard, og ville helst ikke ha noe med dem å gjøre, men begynte med tiden å mykne opp for huset, men toppen av kransekaka med dem var definitivt å klare å sende halve huset til sykestuen etter at de ikke klarte å stoppe å flire etter ett av latterbrølene hennes. Etter et halvt år på Galtvort knakk hennes første stav etter at hun prøvde å transfigurere en mølkladd. Zafira viste seg snart å være en liten magnet for trøbbel, spesielt fra professor Slur, som hun fikk til stadighet minuspoeng fra og ikke minst arrester, men det stoppet henne ikke fra å brøle skjellsord etter ham etter at han hånte Alvina og tok staven hennes som "kompensasjon" for skaden hun hadde gjort mot en annen smygarding. Det var også under ett av hans timer at hun virkelig fikk føle ekte frykt, etter at han demonstrerte en Befalio-forbannelse på håsblåsingen Dideli Nero, og spurte Zafira om dette var lærerrikt. Stiv av frykt, nikket jenta, og det har hun skammet seg for siden. Det var under denne tiden at Zafira også ble utnevnt som knakker på Rumpeldunklaget, og det har hun vært hvert år siden, til tross for sin ikke akkurat atletiske utholdenhet. I det andre året knakk hun sin andre tryllestav. Under en Urtologitime kom plutselig Svartspanerne Merillion og Dult og dro Zafira med seg. De hadde fått nyss om en bok som hun nylig hadde arvet fra en ukjent slekting fra G`ladehon-siden. De kommanderte henne til å åpne den, gi den til dem, samt hennes tryllestav. Forvirret som fy, fikk hun heldigvis gjenstandene sine tilbake, en god stund senere, men også en advarsel i samme slengen. Denne boken var farlig, SVÆRT farlig, og måtte ALDRI havne i de gale hender. Den var fra nå av under oppsyn av magidepartementet, og det var satt en sperring på den, så bare Zafira kunne åpne den. Zafira ble ikke akkurat stort klokere av denne informasjonen. Det stod jo ikke akkurat SÅ mange farlige ting i denne boka, eller, var det bare at hun ikke var interessert i å se etter dem? I det tredje året knakk hun sin tredje tryllestav, noe som førte til at bestefaren hennes, som var pensjonert stavmaker, børstet støvet fra verktøyet sitt og bestemte seg for å lage en helt egen tryllestav til Zafira. Han bestemte seg for å bytte om på balansepunktet til staven, og tok derfor en svakere kjerne enn det Olliwander brukte, altså Kelpie-hår, og to svært sterke tresorter, eik og monterillo, som er noen av de hardeste treslagene som eksiterer, og staven ble derfor fullstendig ubøyelig. Denne staven fungerer den dag i dag, skjønt Zafira klarte å miste den i et malingsspann, og den er derfor, i motsetning til de fleste staver, kritthvit. Det var med denne staven hun ble Vinterfestival Duellmester. Så ble Alvina forelsket i en smygarding. Det smertet mye for Zafira å se sin beste venninne forsvinne mer og mer, spesielt til en så mistenksom som Chance Tracen, men det var ikke akkurat som om hun hadde noe valg. Verre ble det da Chance fortale Zafira at Alvina snakket stygt om henne og i virkeligheten hatet henne. Zafira nektet å tro på ham, og ba ham dra dit pepper`n gror, men det samme gjaldt ikke for Alvina. Hun trodde på Chance. En høyrøstet krangel førte til at Alvina gikk fra venninnen, som stod igjen rasende og frastøtt. I ettertid angret Chance seg, og fortalte Alvina sannheten, som deretter gikk for å be Zafira om unnskylding. Litt usikkert tok Zafira imot unnskyldingen, men sjokket ble stort da Alvina sa at Chance og hun var nå forlovet. Før Zafira rakk å i det hele tatt si sin mening om saken (som hun faktisk hadde tenkt å støtte, til tross for det sure eplet hun måtte bite i), sa Alvina at uansett hva Zafira kom til å si, kom hun til å velge Chance fremfor Zafira. Dette gjorde Zafira rasende, og utsøtte høylytt sin mening om hvor frekt det var av Alvina å si noe slikt, hvilket gjorde Alvina ille til mote. De skværet noenlunde opp, skjønt, det ville ta tid før vennskapet var det samme igjen. Det endte med at Zafira ble med på å bli forlover for Alvina. I ettertid dro Zafira på besøk sammen med Alvina til Tracen-hjemmet, der hun ble introdusert for den eldste broren, Lucien Tracen, som hun faktisk tidligere hadde møtt på Magidepartementet. Det ble en awkward stemning etter at Amarante dro med Tyler et sted, Alvina dro med Chance på et annet, og Zafira ble sittende og mugne med en person hun knapt hadde snakket med sammen før. De fant heldigvis en noenlunde god tone, og pratet gikk løst etter hvert som tiden fløy forbi. Så kom Uffert. Den rosa padda som de fleste kalte henne, ble fort et horn i siden på elever som Zafira, og det endte med at de gikk i protest mot henne. Indirekt. I form av Humlesnurr-legionen. Zafira og en felles griffinger ved navn Mary Wolee, ble ledere for legionen, og rekrutterte elever til å trenes opp for å bli sterkere. Oppdraget ble en sukssé, men dømt til å misslykkes. De ble avslørt etter at to dødsetere, Missfall-søsknene, Argel og Alekto, klarte å snike seg inn ved hjelp av en Polyksir. De ble angrepet, og før Zafira rakk å melde seg som en av lederne for opplegget, ble hun brutalt holdt igjen av Danny Darell og Alvina Crowthorn, mens hun så på med panikk at Mary istedet meldte seg som eneste leder av Humlesnurr-legionen. I skam måtte Zafira gå på rekke etter de andre medlemmene i legionen, mens Marys skrik gjallet gjennom gangene. Mange av medlemmene av legionen har i ettertid gitt opp kampen mot Uffert og Missfallene hennes, men denne episoden gjorde derimot Zafira enda mer hevngjerrig, og ikke minst rasende. Verre ble det etter en time med Ufferts sjarmskole, der Alvina og Zafira stakk av, men ble oppdaget av Argel Missfall som torturerte dem begge, til tross for at Zafira ba på sine knær om å spare venninnen sin og heller ta henne istedet, hun til og med forsvarte Chance og uttalelsene om ham. Til liten nytte. Til tross for at håpet slirret henn, nektet hun å gi opp. Gleden ble derfor stor etter at professor Professor McSnurp vådet Missfallene, og elevene fikk muligheten til å hoppe over dem. Verre var det med Alvina. Chance var død. Zafira så på med stor sorg at venninnen hennes nærmest visnet bort, og for en gang skyld stod hun på lik grunn med en Smygarding, Amarante Adora B. Tracen, Chances lillesøster. Begge jentene prøvde å støtte opp Alvina så best som de kunne, men det viste seg å være svært vanskelig, ettersom Alvina ble veldig innesluttet, og spurte dem til og med om De Levendes Døds Drikk, noe som gav dem nesten panikk og måtte de oppsøkte hjelp hos professor McSnurp. Deretter. Ett angrep. Midt blandt all sorgen og plagene, blir Galtvort angrepet av uttallige dødsetere. Zafira mister raskt tryllestaven sin til en enorm dødseter som nesten knuser håndleddet hennes, men hun finner en ny en på bakken og prøver å beskytte seg med den. Ingen kan forstå hvordan i de hele tatt de kom seg inn. Gang på gang blir hun smelt ned i bakken av mer og mer uutholdelige martyrioer, samtidig som hun prøver å beskytte andre elever som Crowthorn og Mary, men til svært liten nytte. Hun kan ikke beskytte noen. Elever blir torturert, slått og lekt med rett foran øynene hennes, og det får henne nesten til å skrike mer i frustrasjon enn smerte. I tillegg blir hun gjort til narr av en av dødseterne. I stedet for å sende en martyrio på henne, som alle de andre har gjort, sikter han på henne med en Befalio, og tvinger henne til å danse midt på gulvet, foran alle de vettskremte elevene. Når han endelig slipper henne fri fra forbandelsen med en Bindio-formel, er Zafira kjempeflau og rasende. Det hun ikke visste, var at denne dødseteren var ingen ringere enn Lucien Tracen. Til slutt kommer endelig Svartspanerne, skjønt Zafira grumler iltert over at de ikke klarer å gjøre jobben sin skikkelig, og sverger den natta på at hun skal "Bli en Svartspaner som faktisk kan beskytte noen!" Senere neste dag kommer Magiministeren og avslører at det var magidepartementet, under hans ordre, som hadde senket forvarsnettet rundt Galtvort, for å teste ut om det i det hele tatt gikk ann, og derfor var grunnen til at elevene ble angrepet. I vilt raseri reiser Zafira seg opp, midt i storsalen, knuser en gulltallerken med bare nevene når hun slår hendene i bordet, og skjeller ut Magiministeren for full hals, og skrek "FEIGING!!!" etter han når han løper ut. Pokker ta tåper ved styret! Litt senere dukker Missfallene opp igjen, og de er etter Susan Ashdown. Ved en tabbe hadde Zafira avslørt den hersens boken sin til sin felles griffing-venninne, og når Missfallene får vite det, disarmerer de rask Zafira, og Argel Missfall til og med drar Zafira etter håret og slenger henne ned en trapp. De spør henne ut, foran alle de andre elevene, om hvor boken er, men hun nekter å avsløre det, så de torturerer både henne og flere elever for deres underholdning. Pipa finner derimot en litt annen lyd etter at Amarante Tracen faktisk headslammer Alekto Missfall etter at hun torturerte Alvina som prøvde å hjelpe Zafira. Etter det blir det fullstendig kaos, helt til lærere som professor Babble og McSnurp kommer styrtende til og jager ut Missfallene. Zafira ble nesten svimeslått etter sammenstøtet, og har fått et lite arr i hodet, men er heldivis vist seg å være enkelt å skjule. Med tiden tar Uffert mer og mer kontroll, så plutselig, en dag, kommer Missfallene tilbake og McSnurp blir kastet ut av Galtvort og torturert rett utenfor døren. Uffert blir rektor på Galtvort. Missfallene tar over Gompologitimene, for å fortelle hvor "grusomme" og "ufyselige" gompene virkelig er. Zafira, som strengt tatt ikke har noe imot gomper, gjør kontinuerlige, stille protester mot dem gjennom både lekser og stygge blikk. Zafira havner ofte i opphetede krangler med flere lærere der hun kritiserer dem for deres manglende protester mot Missfallenes behandling av elevene. Hun slipper unna de største probleme for en god stund, helt til nok en sjarmskole finner sted. Alekto og Argel Missfall tar både Zafira og Alvina med seg bak slottet, der de truer dem og snakker kjølig om hvor lei de er av oppførselen til dem begge, til og med til tross for at Zafira har hold seg i sjakk etter advarsel fra Madam Hopp om å holde seg i skinnet. Kjølig går Zafira ett skritt frem og stirrer Argel Missfall rett i øynene og svarer at de kommer aldri til å vinne, og at vennskapet mellom elevene er så sterkt at uansett hva de kommer til å gjøre, vil de alltid holde sammen. Så begynner torturen. Martyrio etter martyrio, smerteskrik etter smerteskrik, de kommer så fort at hun ikke engang rekker å trekke pusten. Så befaler de Alvina om å torturere Zafira også. Gråtkvalt ber Alvina om unnskylding, til tross for at Zafira sier at det ikke her hennes feil og prøver heller å stirre iskaldt mot Missfallene. Men det nytter ikke. Alvina blir tvunget om igjen og om igjen å torturere venninnen, helt til Missfallene går sin vei og etterlater dem der. Begge jentene er helt utslitte og klarer ikke røre seg, ikke engang når Argel Missfall kommer med en ny person bak borgen for å vise dem de to utslitte jentene. Plutselig begynner smertene igjen, og etter at den verste bølgen har gitt seg, stirrer Zafira opp i ansiktet til en fyr hun aldri har sett før. Argel kaller ham for Brekk. Argel Missfall viser så denne nye "leken" til Brekk, som omhandler å torturere elever, men han blir rasende etter at Zafira faktisk spytter etter ham, og såvidt bommer på skoen hans. Han griper henne etter håret, til tross for at hun både klorer etter hånden hans og slår han på leggen etter beste evne, og tvinger henne til å se på mens Brekk får Alvina til å løpe inn i veggen og våder henne med en formel som minner merkelig nok om et elektriskt støt. De blir etterlatt nok en gang, og først lenge etterpå blir de funnet av andre elever, som prøver å dra dem med seg på sykestuen. Men Missfallene stopper dem, og får dem til å slippe Zafira rett ned på bakken, og det er ikke før, av alle personer, Amarante Tracen kommer, at Zafira klarer av ren viljestyrke å karre seg opp og i store smerter bevege seg inn på sykestuen. Litt senere, mens flere elever drar til De Tre Sopelimer, dukker en bande mørkkledde skikkelser opp. De sitter midt i rommet og ler høylytt, og enda verre, ofte er Missfallene blant dem. Ved en annledning, når Zafira våger et raskt blikk mot dem, peker Argel Missfall på henne og utbryter "Der er`a jo!" og den resterende delen av gjengen brøler av latter. Zafira skrumper seg sammen, og ser på med frykt på et av individene. Et av dem er Fenrir Vargar, det er hun sikker på. Hun blir enda mer sikker på sin sak, etter at Remus Lupin kommer inn og truer et av de sortkledde typene, og både ham, og den personen Zafira antok var Vargar, endte opp med å følge etter Remus ut byggning på en truende måte. Den resterende tiden er hun mer skjelven, og de kalde blikkene hun sender til Missfallene kommer sjeldnere, og det er ikke før hun møter dem ansikt til ansikt igjen, når de har et stort avhør av alle elever på Galtvort, at hun finner noe av den gamle styrken igjen. Med solid stemme forteller hun at hun er futt-født, og hun blir nesten regelrett kastet ut av det mørke rommet etter at Argel Missfall formelig skirker ut at; "Slike ting kan være smittsomt! Jeg vi`kke være i samme rom som ho engang! Slikt kan være smittsomt!" Et natt, blir alle elevene vekket av ukjente lyder. Noen elever lytter nøye og peker i retning Rumpeldunkbanen, og hele skolen følger etter. Synet som møter dem, er kort sagt sjokkerende. Svartspanere og Dødsetere i angrep på hverandre. Plutselig snur ett av dødseterne seg mot elevene og sier ganske kort "DERE VET HVEM DERE ER." og plutselig forvinner minst ett dusin elever vekk fra rekkene. De er nyrekrutterte dødsetere. Så, kaos. Dødsetere mot Svartspanere, dødsetere mot elever, svartspanere mot elever, elever mot elever. Til slutt, etter hard kamp, er det bare Brekk som stavrer seg på beina, og etter et nesten animalistisk brøl, våder Remus Lupin ham med en Avada Kedavra og dødseteren faller død om. Foran alle elevene. Zafira blir iskald. Så ser hun Alvina løpe mot et av de falne dødseterne. Det er Amarante. Alvina prøver å få henne til å reise seg. Nei, for farlig, det er dødsetere over alt, for ikke å snakke om svartspanerne som står og ser på. De har nettopp drept en dødseter, hva vil de komme til å gjøre mot en elev som prøver å støtte opp en annen dødseter. Kom deg opp, Alvina, prøver Zafira å si. Hun er kjempebekymret over Amarante selv, hun trodde til og med hun kunne kalle henne venn, og hun skjemst over situasjonen, men Alvina.Må.Komme.Seg.Vekk.Det er FOR farlig her! Plutselig blir hun sendt bakover, og hun stirrer målløst mot Alvina, når hun klarer å klarne tankene igjen, som har staven rettet mot henne. Alvina vådet Zafira med en Stupify for å få henne vekk og for å få henne til å holde kjeft. De stirrer på hverandre i flere sekunder, før til slutt Zafira reiser seg og går vekk fra venninnen. Greit... Nok er nok. Mens hun går sammen med de andre elevene bort fra Rumpeldunkbanen, stopper Dult henne og mumler lavt; "Erhm, jo, du, takk for hjelpa altså." hvor Zafira svarer, med en stemme som er ufattelig hes; "Jeg mistet min beste venninne i dette slaget." før hun snur ryggen til Svartspaneren og går. Situasjonen kunne nesten ikke vært verre, før det ble avslørt at Amarante var i ledtog med sin bror Lucien, som var en dødseter. Og ikke bare det, han har også nylig drept to gompebarn. Sjokket for Zafira har blitt nesten for stort, og hun aner nå ikke lenger hvor hun skal gjøre av seg. Senere får de vite at dødseterne er tatt, og Humlesnurr kommer tilbake. Men Zafira, og mange andre, kjenner liten glede. Denne krigen har kostet dem for mye. (Fortsette følger) Historien etter Galtvort Straks etter at Galtvort er ferdig, søker Zafira med en gang på Svartspaner-opplæring, og det tar ikke lang tid før hun er en full utviklet Svartspaner, som arbeider mest ute i feltet og minst mulig nær Magiministeret. I Krigen om Galtvort, kommer Zafira tilbake for å slåss mot dødseterne og Voldemort, og gir fullstendig blaffen i om hun dør i slaget, så bitter er hun på de som vager å angripe det stedet hun kaller et hjem. Hun ender opp som et av de få gjenværende Svartspanerne som overlever slaget, men hun finner liten glede i seieren. Hun mister mange kollegaer og tidligere skolekamerater i slaget. Tiden etter blir litt lysere ettersom hun blir en liten del av oppveksten av barna til Alvina og Chance, lille Rafael og Christina. (Under redigering) Bak kulissene *Zavira klarte for første gang en korporal skyttsverge under Humlesnurr-legionen. Den tar form som en Nøkk, muligens på grunn av tryllestavens kjerne, hennes første møte med bestemoren, eller kanskje for det de symboliserer. Vakre og yndige vesener på utsiden, grusomme og blodtørstige på innsiden. *Zafira trodde aldri hun kom til å bli påvirket av noe så mye at det kom til å ta form av en Hambuse, men der tok hun feil. Rett etter at Humlesnurr tok kontrollen igjen etter Uffert, møtte Zafira sin første Hambuse. Den tok formen til Missfall-søsknene, hvilket gjorde henne både stiv av skrekk og sjokk. At de to klarte å påvirke henne på slik en dyptgående måte, gjorde henne forskrekket, for ikke å snakke om sint. *Hun takler ikke ballonger eller myggstikk. *Har en litt merkelig dialekt. *Hun forstår fremdeles ikke hva hun synes om hele Lucien Tracen situasjonen, og hun begynte å mistenkte at hun, grunnet den overraskende sjokktilstanden hun havnet i etter at hun fikk vite sannheten om ham, kanskje likte ham litt mer enn det hun burde ha gjort. Hun likte selskapet hans, men føler seg forrådt for at hun ikke fikk vite sannheten. Hvis hun hadde plutselig stått ansikt til ansikt med ham nå, ville hun ikke hatt peiling på hva hun ville ha gjort. Hele situasjonen er for henne bissar, og den får henne til å virke svak og lett påvirkelig, og hun hater det. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Heks